ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Wrestling Tag Team Championship
Title Description The Full Metal Tag Team Championship is a championship currently on [[Full Metal Wrestling]]'s [[Alchemy]]. The Championship was orginally defend on both [[FMW Anarchy]] and [[Alchemy]] but due to the the creation of the [[Full Metal television Championshiop]]the championship became an Alchemy only title. This has meant that tag team who would normally consider themselves hardcore have had to venture on to Alchemy in their quest for the titles. The Full Metal Tag Team Championship is one of the most highly contested championships in Full Metal Wrestling. After winning the belts at [[FMW Death Row]], [[SoCal Connection]] have defended the belts against many very capable challeagers. In Fact, one of FMW's greatest Feuds occured betweeen SoCal Connection and the [[MWA]], who were [[Homicide]] and [[James McDaygo]]. Both Team fought viciously for the titles and many times the MWA came very close. After a few months ,it seemed SoCal Connection had won when James McDaygo took a serious injury. However Homicide quickly found a replacement in old ally and former MWAer [[Eric Scoprio]]. The big match was setup for [[FMW Lethal Injection]]. The match was an [[Unlucky 13]] match. The stipulations of this match were that the winner of the match would be the first to pin 7 out of 13 playing cards to the oppenents. But just before their match, SoCal Connection scored a major mental victory over the MWA by capturing Homicide's true love and manager Sara and stapling 13 playing cards to her as a message to the MWA. After a bloody match, SoCal Connection emerged victorious. It seemed nothing could stop SoCal's domination of the tag team division. But at Alchemy 3.3 that all changed. Somehow, the team of [[Nick Lion and Matt Dunn]], [[the British Lions]], who had just graduated from [[FMW NEW]], managed to beat SoCal with a roll up. It was a shock victory and SoCal were pissed. The rematch was setup for [[FMW Ground Zero]]. But before the match happened, the new champs were tested by SoCal in a 3 on 3 tag match. The Lions tagged with fellow former FMW NEW roster member [[Slegna]], while SoCal tagged with their old uneasy ally [[CGS]]. Surpising CGS seemed on SoCal's side and actually supported them in a court case against the Lions before the match in his new side profession as a Lawyer. CGS seemed the decided man in the match and SoCal won a big victory before the PPV. But the win was controversial. The British Lions seemed to have won by roll up, just like the last week, but somehow CGS managed to talk the ref into reversing the decision. Then SoCal won with a roll up...and with possibly some tights held as well. After the match, SoCal viciously assault the Lions, again a message for their match at [[FMW Ground Zero]] At FMW Ground Zero, SoCal proved once again why they had been champions for so many months by beating the lions. Championship History